Ernie and Jay
Ernie "Ice" and Jay are the supporting antagonists of 1993 live-action Disney Halloween comedy drama film Hocus Pocus. They are two juvenile delinquents and bullies who live in Salem, Massachusetts, where they enjoy along their gang to pick up on youngsters and even with teenagers. After meeting Los Angeles newcomer Maximilian "Max" Dennison, they start to bully him and his sister Dani. Ernie was played by actor and musician Larry Bagby and Jay was played by actor Tobias Jelinek. Biography Ernie & Jay first appeared when Max Dennison was returning from his first day at the Jacob Bailey High School after moving from Los Angeles. When he met Ernie & Jay, the duo was initially nice to him, with Ernie's claim of his change of alias too funny at the beginning, but when they asked him for a cigarette, Max replied that he was too young and that he doesn't smoke, causing the duo to became bitter to him and ultimately ordered Dennison to give his shoes for Ernie, much to the duo's amusement. That same day, during Hallowen night, Max faced the duo and their gang while he was accompanying his sister Dani to trick or treat. Ernie & Max along their gang started to cause havoc in the house in which Dani and Max along other kids trick or treated, liek smashing a Halloween pumpkin or push the young trick or treaters aside, in addition to steal their candy. Although Max tried to avoid them, Dani decided to face them by trying to pass across them like nothing. As the payment to pass were chocolate bars, Dani call Max to defend her. Upon meeting Max again, Ernie & Jay mocked about him until Dani insulted them. In order to prevent the duo to hit his sister, Max gave them his candy, much to the hapinnes of the duo and their gang, who started to see which candies they wanted to eat. By the 3:00 a.m. of the night, time after their gang departed, Ernie & Jay were seeking some activity to do now that many of the Halloween activities had ended by that hour. However, they were found thanks to the smell of Max's shoes by Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson, the resurrected Sanderson Sisters. Ignoring that the women they were facing were in fact the real Sanderson Sisters and not disguised people, the duo started to mock about them, with Jay calling "ugly chicks" the Sisters, offending them and leading the Sisters to abduct them to their cottage, locking them into cages for their actions. Sarah even became amused to spin Jay's cage to torment him, causing the bully to feel sick. When Max and Allison returned to the cottage to save Dani from the Sanderson's clutches, both Ernie & Jay begged Max to release them. Dennison, however, knowing that the bullies had received their fair comeuppance, just stole back his shoes from Ernie, leaving him barefoot. Following the deaths of the Sanderson Sisters at the Salem Cemetery, Ernie & Jay were forced to sing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" while Winnie's Spellbook opened his eye again. It's completely unknown if Ernie & Jay were ever found and released or if they starved to death in their imprisonment. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Remorseful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:Thief